The Return
by slytherinsela
Summary: *FINISHED!!!* Qui-Gon hasn't seen or heard from Obi-Wan Kenobi in 17 years, since he left him on Melida/Daan. Now, the pair meet up again during Qui-Gon's mission to save a ravaged moon
1. Welcome to Vaski 3

Stepping quickly onto the moon of Vaski 3, Qui-Gon's watchful eyes took in the sight before him. The entire moon was in chaos. Buildings were torn apart, and rubble was everywhere. Qui-Gon observed without seeming to observe, as he had been trained to do. Qui-Gon's Padawan, Anakin Skywalker, stepped out of the ship behind him. Now that the boy was eighteen, Qui-Gon no longer had to shorten his steps for Anakin to keep up with him. The two Jedi strode purposefully toward the middle of the town, searching for the palace. It was not hard to find. Amongst the rubble of the city, the palace walls shone of a bright white gloss, like nothing had ever touched them. Qui-Gon wondered briefly how the palace guards had managed to keep the place in tact, as the rest of the city seemed to be completely destroyed. Qui-Gon glanced at Anakin, and the boy nodded. Through their bond, Qui-Gon sensed Anakin's doubt as well. The prince of Vaski 3 had requested their help after what he claimed were 'months of torment and sorrow' after their neighboring moon, Vaski 4, had repeatedly attacked them.  
  
Qui-Gon looked around while buzzing the chime at the palace gate. There was nobody in sight.  
  
"The planet seems.deserted," Anakin murmured.  
  
Qui-Gon nodded. There was something strange going on here, something very strange. The elder Jedi sensed some kind of presence through the Force that he didn't quite understand. He shrugged it off as a tumble of guards came rushing at them.  
  
"We are the Jedi that Prince Elsiki requested," said Qui-Gon calmly. The guards relaxed, recognizing their visitors. The head guard gestured to a corridor and the two Jedi followed him through many twisting passages before leaving them in a magnificent room. A heavily decorated man stood in a corner, looking at his torn city through a hologram projected on the wall.  
  
"Master Jedi." The man bowed deeply. Qui-Gon immediately responded with a bow of his own.  
  
"I am Qui-Gon Jinn, and this is my apprentice, Anakin Skywalker." Qui-Gon stated simply. The prince welcomed them, treating the two Jedi with all of the comforts of his palace. The three men drank tea and ate sweet pastries while they discussed the problems at hand. Although Qui-Gon only took one pastry out of politeness, he saw with amusement in his eyes that his Padawan kept taking more and more. The boy's delight with the food was evident in his eyes.  
  
Slow Down, Padawan, Qui-Gon nudged the boy through the Force. Although Anakin said nothing, Qui-Gon noticed that the young man ate no more.  
  
"I know you've been briefed on the situation, but-"  
  
A guard burst into the room, panic on his face. He took no notice of the visitors as he yelled, "Your highness, the people are attacking!"  
  
The two Jedi leaped into action, igniting their lightsabers as they ran down the twisting corridors. Qui-Gon felt the Force swirling around them, but it was not angry. He could sense dread and remorse from the people outside, but overall, determination reigned. Perhaps Qui-Gon could still manage to negotiate something. He wondered vaguely why the villagers were attacking, and where they had been hiding.  
  
"Anakin, lower your lightsaber. We can still negotiate, and we don't want to frighten the people off." Qui-Gon warned.  
  
"But Master-"  
  
"Now."  
  
Anakin powered down his weapon and the Jedi stepped outside. Qui-Gon could see the people behind the large gate. A young man stood in front, patiently talking with the guards that had gathered to clear the people away. Moving swiftly toward the gate, Qui-Gon used the Force to listen in on the conversation.  
  
"I do not wish for confrontation. All I want to do is talk to Prince Elsiki," said the man in a low voice.  
  
"NO! The Prince cannot be disturbed. He does not speak to.commoners," The guard sneered.  
  
"What is the harm in a conversation with my Prince?" Said the man, calmly, his voice never raising in anger. The guard shoved the man backward, even though he was still on the opposite side of the gate. The man didn't even stumble.  
  
"Your gathering is illegal, and you will be punished for this!" The guard cried, opening up the gate. Qui-Gon halfway expected the people to come charging through, but they didn't have the chance. The man in front held them back.  
  
Anakin raced to keep up with his Master as they worked their way through the guard. Finally they stood at the open gate.  
  
Qui-Gon stared down hard at the man's blue-green eyes. The leader of the people faltered, recognizing that the Jedi were not on his side. The people were restless behind him, but the man held them back with his mind.  
  
"Master Jedi," he said, bowing low. He looked up into the blue eyes of the older man, and stopped in an instant.  
  
The man took a step back, then turned around. "Leave," he commanded the people. And they left.  
  
Anakin jumped out at the leader, tackling him at once. The man was surprised, but quickly pushed him away with the Force. With a last look at Qui-Gon, the man fled.  
  
The Force. The man had used the Force! Was he conscious of it? The Jedi Master remembered the look in the man's eyes as he threw back his Padawan. Yes, the man knew exactly what he was doing.  
  
Helping his shaken Padawan up, Qui-Gon frowned down at the ground, lost in thought.  
  
"Master? Who was that man?"  
  
Qui-Gon could only shake his head. He didn't know. 


	2. The Meeting

Three days on the planet had gotten the Jedi nowhere. Vaski 4 continually denied the prince's claims, and the prince never changed his story. Qui-Gon decided that it was time for a change. "Anakin?" "Yes, Master?" "The man. We need to go talk to the man. He may know valuable information." The Padawan nodded. "We'll search for him, then. Let's go." The Jedi went to the garage, hopping on two swoops. They stole quietly away into the city. The leader of the people watched over the makeshift shelter. No longer were they under the Prince's control. Now the people looked to him. He sighed. The man hated it, and now that the Jedi were against him, he didn't know what to do. The Force surged around a small warehouse in a deserted area of town. The Jedi stopped and got off of their swoops. Qui-Gon felt the leader's presence in his mind. And the leader could feel the Jedi.  
  
He warned his people, but sent calming reassurance through the Force as he stepped outside to greet the Jedi master. He held a vibroblade in his hand, ready to leap into action if necessary. He checked his mental shields, which were, as usual, up at maximum. "Master Jedi," the leader bowed, greeting the man yet again. He looked at the elder Jedi with determination. Qui-Gon could feel a small conflict inside the leader before the stranger tightened his mental shields. Qui-Gon was surprised by the man's strength yet again. "You are Force-trained," Qui-Gon commented simply. "I was..taught by the best," the leader said quietly. "What do you want with me?" asked the leader quizzically. He sensed no immediate danger through the Force, and his mind overflowed with possibilities. "We wish to speak with you. I am Qui-Gon Jinn and this is my apprentice, Anakin Skywalker." The leader shifted uncomfortably as Qui-Gon spoke, but the elder Jedi could not penetrate the younger man's mind. "Well, then speak we shall." He put his vibroblade away, ushering the Jedi indoors. The people rushed to him in confusion, thinking that he needed help. "It's okay," the leader said gently. "They may be able to help." The Jedi were led to a small office in the back of the warehouse. The leader sighed as he slumped to his chair, gesturing for the Jedi to do the same. The leader had not taken off his hood, which made Qui-Gon wonder for a moment, but he was quickly distracted. "Speak," the leader demanded calmly. Qui-Gon felt the powerful Force radiating throughout the man's body. He wondered who had trained him. 


	3. The Discussion

"We have come here to ask for your help. For the past three days, we have been tracing the prince's claims and have found no evidence to suggest that they are true. We thought that maybe you would care to tell us what was really going on." Qui-Gon said his words steadily, but still the leader wondered. "How can I be sure that you are telling me the truth?" he dared to ask. The man felt anger rising from the young Padawan. He had heard of the boy, but did not know much. He wasn't surprised to hear the boys angry words directed at him. "How do we know who you really are? You do not even have the courtesy to tell us your name, even when we so graciously offer our own. You tried to attack the palace!" Qui-Gon sternly reprimanded his apprentice, both in his voice and through the Force, but silently, he had wondered the same thing. Why hadn't the man given up his name? Surely he could tell that the Jedi meant no harm. "Padawan Skywalker, I do not offer my name because I do not wish you to know my name. I did not attack the palace; I merely wished to speak to the Prince. And you would do best to learn your place, young one." Unconsciously, the leader had just turned into someone he had wished to never see again. He had spoken words of his past. How many times had those same words been repeated to him, so many years ago? "It would be better if you left the reprimanding to me, your grace," Qui- Gon noted, seeing the shocked expression on his Padawan's face. The leader laughed aloud. "You may call me Ken," the leader said with a smile. "That's what my people call me." Qui-Gon nodded in agreement. "All right, Jedi, I will tell you what I know. First, Vaski 4 never attacked our moon. The prince and his guards did that. Somehow, they think they can disguise it from us. But I know better," Ken managed a smile. "For months now, the palace forces have been slowly destroying our city. They have stepped up their efforts tremendously in the past two weeks. Everyone was driven from their homes. Most left the moon at once, but some of us had no choice but to stay. Most of the ships that were here before were either taken or were destroyed by the Prince. We are what is left." Ken sighed, any sign of humor completely gone. Qui-Gon could tell that the man had been through a great number of struggles, and this latest one was taking its toll. But still the man stood strong. "I know that you were called to help the Prince, although truthfully I do not know why, but...is there any chance that you could help us as well?" The last part of the sentence came out quietly, making Ken seem weaker than he was. "We had already suspected some foul play on the part of the Prince," supplied Anakin. "Yes, he had. And we can try to help you, Ken." Qui-Gon gave the man a slight grin. "There is no try," The leader repeated robotically before realizing his mistake. Qui-Gon was trying desperately to break through the man's shields while he was distracted, but it was to no avail. Ken's defenses were simply too strong. The Jedi Master gave Ken a quizzical look as the Jedi bowed and strode from the room. 


	4. The Realization

Ken woke up with a start early the next morning. Someone was searching for him. Trying to get through. The leader reached out with the Force until he could feel the intruder's mind. He tried to break through the mental shields, but he couldn't. Before he knew what had happened, the intruder was gone. Ken sat awake in wonder. Was it a dream? A nightmare? He went into a deep meditative trance, trying to get to the bottom of his vision. But no answer came.  
  
That day, Qui-Gon had some work to do. He contacted the Council and told them of his position, cleverly leaving out Ken and his control of the Force. Qui-Gon thought that the man was in some type of hiding, and he wanted to find out the mystery behind the man himself. The Council instructed Qui-Gon to check out the Prince, just to be certain, and to capture him if at all possible. He was to bring the man to Coruscant for questioning. "Yes, Master," Qui-Gon said as he closed the hologram. There were still many unanswered questions.  
  
When Anakin was asleep and the city went quiet, Qui-Gon left the palace for the warehouse. He brought his mental barriers up to maximum so that Ken would not sense his presence. It was important that Qui-Gon caught the other man off-guard. He dropped through a small hole in the roof stealthily, and he was certain that Ken did not know he was there. The man seemed too familiar for Qui-Gon's liking. Something inside him pushed him toward uncovering the truth. Ken's door was open. What luck. The man was sleeping uncomfortably on his sleep-couch, clearly disturbed by something. In his flustered sleep, the cloak that seemed to be a constant companion had fallen off his head. Qui- Gon looked into the face of the sleeping man, the familiarity hitting him like a lightsaber hilt to the side of his head. The ginger hair, now grown long. The boyish face behind the beard. The radiant ebb of the force. ..And those blue-green eyes.  
  
Obi-Wan. 


	5. Tale of Emotion

The sudden bursting flow of the force woke the leader. He jumped to his feet instantly, raising a blade high over his head and turning to face his attacker. Qui-Gon. "Master Jedi!" Ken stopped in a sudden daze. His hood was gone; the Jedi would recognize him. Perhaps he already had. "What are you doing here? It's the middle of the night!" Ken rubbed his face, using the movement to pull his hood up yet again. The action did not go unnoticed by Qui-Gon, but the Jedi did not speak. He was still in shock, still in wonder of the man who stood before him. Obi-Wan. The name was hard to think in his mind. Qui-Gon felt his heart split open, and emotions began to tumble out of him so fast that he could not stop them. Everything came out. Hurt. Betrayal. Amazement. Respect. Pride. And love. An intense amount of love. Qui-Gon hit the floor before Obi-Wan could do anything about it.  
  
Anakin awoke then ext morning without his Master. He could not feel him through the Force. Something had happened. Although the boy instinctively ran toward the Prince's chambers, something told him to turn around. Anakin headed for the warehouse. 


	6. The Battle

Anakin arrived in no time at all, bursting in upon the citizens in the tiny warehouse. "Where is Ken?" he demanded of one of them, a man only a few years older than Anakin himself. "In-in his office!" Anakin threw the man down, running in haste toward his master. He shoved the door, but it did not move. Calling on the Force, the door burst open. What Anakin saw terrified him. Qui-Gon lay in the leader's lap, obviously knocked out. "What have you done to him??" Anakin screamed, drawing his lightsaber. He charged at Obi-Wan, who drew his vibroblade swiftly. Realizing that the weapon would not be able to hold its own against a lightsaber, Obi-Wan reluctantly drew his former master's lightsaber. The boy charged at Obi-Wan with the power drawn in from his intense anger and fear. Anakin was amazed to see the leader pull Qui-Gon's lightsaber out of his master's belt, but this sudden turn of events did not change things in the slightest. Anakin was mad, and nothing would get in his way. Anakin struck Obi-Wan's lightsaber in an anguished attack, while the former apprentice maintained his maddening calm. Obi-Wan knew that he was terribly out of practice, but once the lightsaber was in his hand, the Force flowed and nothing had left him.  
  
Qui-Gon woke to find Ken- Obi-Wan - and Anakin in a fierce lightsaber duel. Obi-Wan moved more swiftly than the Jedi, and in a matter of seconds, had made two critical hits on Anakin's person. The boy's shoulder and thigh erupted in pain as he collapsed to the ground. Qui-Gon felt a flash of pride for Obi-Wan, at the warrior he had become, before feeling his Padawan's hurt and anger. Obi-Wan powered down his lightsaber and leaned down toward Anakin, sending the force to help him calm down and offering him a hand to stand up. Anakin could not stand, so Obi-Wan picked him up, gently laying him down on the sleep-couch. Qui-Gon could feel Anakin's pain before the boy passed out. Obi-Wan checked the boy's breathing before coming toward Qui-Gon. He was surprised to find him awake. "How long have you been awake?" Obi-Wan asked before sitting down next to the Jedi Master. "Long enough," said Qui-Gon, as he stood to look upon Anakin. Obi-Wan expected Qui-Gon to be furious, but he felt no waves of anger radiating from his former master. Qui-Gon felt the younger man probe his mind, searching for anger, no doubt. But Qui-Gon was not angry. Not at all. Qui-Gon gazed at the man as he truly was. Obi-Wan was strong; he was good. Worn out and exhausted, to be sure, but his love persisted. Qui-Gon had never felt so happy to feel Obi-Wan's goodness. Dropping all pretenses, he dropped to his knees. "Obi-Wan." The name was rough and hard on his tongue. Qui-Gon saw the younger man shake visibly. He imagined that Obi-Wan had not been called by that name for a long, long time. "You didn't really think that I was never going to find out, did you?" "You wouldn't have found out if you hadn't been spying on me," Obi-Wan pointed out. He still hadn't looked up at his former master. "Would you have liked it better that way, Obi-Wan? Would you have wanted me to leave without ever knowing you were here?" "No," Obi-Wan admitted. The younger man finally looked up at Qui-Gon, and the Jedi Master saw a hint of the fifteen-year-old boy he had left on Melida/Daan all those many years ago. How much heartbreak Qui-Gon had suffered at the hands of his former Padawan. And how much hate he felt for himself. For many years, Qui-Gon had taken the blame entirely. He despised himself. Qui-Gon felt that he would never recover, and he knew that he would never see Obi-Wan again. And yet, here he was, seventeen years later. Qui-Gon ran his hand over Obi- Wan's ginger hair. Obi-Wan looked up to find tears running down Qui-Gon's face. 


	7. Bacta

Anakin Skywalker woke a few moments later, completely disoriented. All he knew was that he was in blinding pain, and his master was kneeling before the man who had just beaten him in a duel. Nobody beat Anakin Skywalker. In a fit of rage, Anakin took his lightsaber and dove at Obi-Wan. Adrenaline surged through his body, revitalizing him and helping him stay on his feet. The pain in his shoulder and thigh was no longer a problem. Qui-Gon sensed the attack a moment before it happened, knocking Obi-Wan aside and drawing his lightsaber in defense. Surprise registered on Anakin's face, but he was moving too quickly to stop himself. Qui-Gon could not get his weapon fast enough. Obi-Wan used the Force to make a bounding leap toward Anakin, knocking the boy off his feet before he had time to strike Qui-Gon. The Padawan swung his lightsaber.  
  
*******  
  
Two weeks later, Obi-Wan awoke in a bacta tank, with no knowledge of where he was or what had happened. Was he trapped? Dead? Where was he? Qui-Gon felt a devastating sense of panic coming from the healing center. He allowed himself a small chuckle. Obviously, Obi-Wan was awake. He had always hated the healing center. As Obi-Wan's eyesight gradually came into focus, he took in his surroundings. He was in a cream-colored room, and a tiny white bed lay just outside the tank. There was no one in sight at first, but as he continued to watch, Qui-Gon came in with another Jedi. His dark eyes penetrated Obi- Wan's mind as the younger man watched. Obi-Wan. It was Mace Windu. Calm, Obi-Wan. You're safe. Relax. Both Jedi sent calming waves through the Force, and Obi-Wan's eyes closed slowly back to sleep. *******  
  
"Qui-Gon, your Padawan attacked in anger. Nearly attacked you. Twice! If not for this man, you would be dead," said Mace slowly. The two Jedi were standing in front of the bacta tank that contained Obi- Wan. Anakin had been confined to his quarters while the Council decided what to do with him. A man was very nearly killed because of Anakin, and even the Jedi Master's life had been at stake. Mace did not want to give up Anakin, the Jedi's greatest hope for the future, but he knew that his presence as a Jedi was dangerous. Qui-Gon nodded. "Obi-Wan was always very good." That was all that he could find to say. Qui- Gon had been shocked at Anakin. He had attacked Obi-Wan for no reason at all. Even though Anakin had apologized profusely, said that he never intended to hurt his Master, and that he had simply been worried for Qui- Gon's safety, Qui-Gon was still completely stunned. Anakin had said that he was only trying to save his Master. What Anakin did not understand was that he had hurt Qui-Gon. He had hurt him tremendously the moment he unveiled his lightsaber. Had hurt him even more when he had struck Obi-Wan. The man had very nearly been cut in half. Anakin's lightsaber had struck a terrible blow all the way across Obi-Wan's chest, almost severing his torso from the rest of his body. And Anakin had been triumphant. "Yes, very good. And his skills are even better." Mace turned to Qui-Gon. "He was only with you for two years, but you obviously taught him well." "He trusted me completely once." "He still does," said Mace. "He sacrificed his life to save you." "Then why did he hide from me? He tried everything to keep himself from me! The hood, all of that shielding, the fake name." Qui-Gon shook his head. He didn't get it. "Qui-Gon, let's look at this logically. Stop thinking like a Jedi. It's been seventeen years since he's seen you. He had resigned himself to never seeing you again. And then. there you are. With another Padawan. It was probably a bit of a shock." "He didn't want me to know?" "He was scared, Qui-Gon."  
  
Qui-Gon stared at the man floating in the bacta tank. He had been there for a week, since Qui-Gon and Anakin returned from Vaski 3. He had been in the ship's tiny bacta tank for a week before that. Finally, Obi-Wan was beginning to look like himself again. Qui-Gon sighed.  
  
At least he would be whole. 


	8. A Horrifying Discovery

One week later, Obi-Wan came out of the bacta tank. He had been restless all week, ready to get out of there. The healers had been forced to give him sedatives to keep him still.  
  
Obi-Wan's existence within the Temple was kept a secret, known only to Qui- Gon, Anakin, the Council, and the Healers. That had been Qui-Gon's decision. He wasn't completely sure that Obi-Wan would be comfortable seeing everyone again. In fact, he wasn't certain that Obi-Wan would even stay. Perhaps it had been too long.  
  
Qui-Gon went to the healers on the morning that Obi-Wan was released from the bacta tank. The younger man remained unconscious for two hours afterwards, as a result of the sedatives. Qui-Gon was relieved when Obi-Wan finally woke up.  
  
"Qui-Gon," the man murmured weakly. "You've just gotten out of the bacta tank. Try to rest a while." "Where am I?" Qui-Gon took a breath. "You're at the Temple. On Coruscant." Obi-Wan's eyes shot open. He was speechless.  
  
Never again had he expected to be in this place, or even to lay eyes on it. He was supposed to die on Vaski 3.  
  
"Can you tell me what happened?" Obi-Wan asked. "That's a story for a better time," Qui-Gon said gently. "You're weak and tired. You need rest." "I'd like to know," Obi-Wan said more forcefully, straightening up in his bed. Qui-Gon blinked. It usually took a Jedi two days of recovery after being in a bacta tank for only three days, and even then, they were usually too weak to even speak. Obi-Wan had been in a tank for three weeks.  
  
"Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon coaxed gently. He didn't want this right now.  
  
"I'm not a child, Qui-Gon. I want to know what happened. Stop protecting me from what you think I should not know." The determination in Obi-Wan's voice sent Qui-Gon into a daze. He couldn't even think straight for a moment.  
  
"Anakin came at you with a lightsaber. I pushed you out of the way." Qui- Gon stopped.  
  
"And I suppose that simple action landed me in a bacta tank?"  
  
"Anakin was running too fast. At me. And you jumped in and saved me."  
  
"And in the process."  
  
"My Padawan.. very nearly cut you in half." ******  
  
Obi-Wan was horrified. No, not horrified. Something even more terrible. The very core of the man was rattled. Obi-Wan's breathing became staggered as he stared in horror at his former Master. Without moving his gaze from Qui- Gon, the young man moved his hand to feel at his torso. Qui-Gon took the man's hand before he had the chance.  
  
"Not yet, Obi-Wan," said Qui-Gon gently.  
  
Obi-Wan replaced his hand on the bed. His raspy breathing became regular again.  
  
Obi-Wan collapsed into unconciousness. 


	9. The Beginning

Anakin followed Mace Windu through the Temple Gardens at noon every day. Instead of being sent into some kind of holding cell, he was now Master Windu's shadow. Everything Mace did, Anakin did. The Master had a lot to teach him, and Anakin was willing to learn. Anakin's built-up rage had been released on Obi-Wan nearly a month ago, and now he was being trained to let go of that anger. Master Windu really did help him, and Anakin was grateful. But Qui-Gon was his master. Anakin missed the man's gentle grace, his silence, his smile. He even missed his Master's voice. Anakin sorely wished that he would be rid of this punishment soon.  
  
**********  
  
When Mace Windu came upon Qui-Gon in the healing wars, he didn't exactly know what to say to him. Anakin was ready to begin with Qui-Gon again. It was time for them to go on a mission alone.  
  
The Jedi Master knew that Qui-Gon would be hard to sway. But he also knew that Qui-Gon would see that this was the way that things had to be. Obi-Wan would stay at the Temple, and Qui-Gon and Anakin would leave.  
  
"Qui-Gon, I wish to speak with you," Master Windu said, interrupting a lively conversation between Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon. The elder Jedi walked out immediately.  
  
In a low voice, Mace said, "Your apprentice is ready." Qui-Gon could see Anakin sitting peacefully in a chair across the room.  
  
"The two of you will report to Council Chambers tomorrow morning for your next mission." Mace could sense the sorrow rising from Qui-Gon, but at the same time, acceptance. Mace knew that the Master and Apprentice would survive together.  
  
"Understood, Master," Qui-Go said, hading back to Obi-Wan's room.  
  
Mace Windu blocked Qui-Gon's entrance, nodding toward Anakin.  
  
"He is your responsibility now. Let go, Qui-Gon. You will see Obi-Wan again."  
  
Qui-Gon took one last look at Obi-Wan's door before going to Anakin.  
  
Mace watched as Master and Padawan walked slowly down the hall.  
  
***** Thank you for reading!! Please review.if I am motivated, I may have a sequel up osmetime.. 


End file.
